


Brollies and Raincoats

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy and Daniel get caught in a rainstorm.





	Brollies and Raincoats

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Kar98k: "Peggysous + getting caught in a downpour with no umbrella".

Daniel held the door for Peggy, who slipped outside but stayed under the overhang of the restaurant’s facade.

“The one day we have to ourselves and it’s pouring down rain,” she said, her voice barely audible over the rain-induced drumming on the metal overhang.

“California is famous for it, especially in the summer. It’s a sauna for a month or so. Our payment for the beautiful weather the rest of the year.”

“I suppose we should have driven.”

He shook his head. “We’re only a few blocks from home.”

“I know, but we don’t have raincoats, or even a brolly to share.”

Daniel quirked an eyebrow. “A what?”

“A brolly. An umbrella.”

“I’ve never heard that word before.”

“Sorry,” she said with a smile. “When I’m tired, my British-ness shows.”

“I like it when you talk British. It’s sexy.”

She scoffed. “Oh, really, Daniel!”

“It is. I could listen to you talk British all day.”

“I can think of something better to do all day,” she said, leaning into him.

He slipped an arm around her waist. “So can I. But first we have to get home. Want to make a run for it?” He looked down at his leg, then back up at her. “Metaphorically speaking.”

She laughed. “I’ll try to keep up with you.”

Hand in hand, they briskly walked the two blocks to Daniel’s house, both soaked to the bone but laughing and thoroughly enjoying their much-needed time together outside of work.

The second Daniel closed the door behind him, he found himself backed up against it, Peggy’s body molded to his.

“Remember that something better I mentioned earlier?” she asked as she threaded her fingers through his wet hair. “Let’s do that.”

“Let’s.”

Her lips covered his, the kiss steamier than the humid warmth outside. She grabbed his lapels and pushed the jacket from his shoulders. He broke the kiss in time to see her remove her suit jacket and kick off her shoes. Taking his hand in hers, she led him into the bedroom.

“Let me get a raincoat before we continue,” he said, his voice rough.

Peggy let go of his hand and gave him a confused look. “A raincoat? Are you going back outside?”

“No.” He chuckled, realizing what he’d said. “Prophylactic. Also known as a raincoat.”

“You’re making that up!”

“No, it’s slang.” He grinned as he opened a drawer in the bureau and withdrew a paper packet. “Sorry, my Yankee-ness is showing.”

“I like your Yankee-ness. It’s sexy.”

“I’ll show you sexy,” he said, backing her toward the bed.


End file.
